Products can be developed to deliver scents or aromas in commercial or office environments, such as in a hotel or a retail setting. The scents can improve a customer's perception of the environment and can help influence customer behavior. Scents and systems can be customized to reflect and complement various activities, events, brands, moods, or environments.